Summer Fun: Part 1
by angelkittysmith
Summary: My childhood friends Sarah, James, Henri, and I go on weekly outings around the Pittsburgh area, including Saturday Night Trivia, Eides and the Cat Cafe, the Three Rivers Arts Festival, Scene 75, Games n At, and disc golf at Schenley Park, as well as volunteering for 3 monthly slumber parties in Point Breeze. NOTE: I do NOT own Liberty's Kids.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The New Apartment

One cool Saturday morning in May 2019, I met my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri at their new apartment in Forest Hills. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "Can you show me around the new apartment?" I asked. "It looks very nice." "We sure can," James agreed, "and thank you very much." "You're welcome," I replied. "So, you guys live right across the street from the BP gas station on Ardmore Boulevard?" I asked. "It took me a while to get here through Wilkinsburg." "Yes, and we can even pick you up and drive you to the apartment sometimes, if you like," James offered. Sarah, James, and Henri showed me the living room where we will have our discussion groups starting in the fall, the kitchen where most of our meals will be cooked, the bathrooms if I need to go use the bathroom or wash my hands, and the bedrooms that they sleep in. There was even a guest bed in Sarah's room in case I had plans to stay overnight most of the time. The best part of the tour was that Sarah, James, and Henri showed me their new pet cat, which was a gray tabby by the name of Silky. "We adopted that cat from the shelter on Hamilton Avenue," Sarah explained to me. "Just like where Mom adopted Mattie from," I explained. "Are you being nice to Mattie?" Sarah asked me. "Yes, I have been much nicer and better with her," I told Sarah. "Because you know, if you treat our cat like how you used to treat Mattie, you will not be welcome back at our apartment anymore." "Okay, Sarah," I agreed. "I will remember that." We sat down and James cooked us waffles for breakfast, which was one of our favorite breakfast foods. "So, what is it like to live on your own without your parents?" I asked. "It's pretty fun," Henri replied. "Wow, my best friends are really growing up," I stated. "I can't believe that it has been almost 17 years since we met each other, and that was at your parents' wedding in Natrona Heights Presbyterian Church!" "I was just a little girl when I met you guys back then," I remembered. "And, I also don't remember you guys approaching your 30s so quickly! James is already 30 years old and Sarah will be 30 later this year on November 30." "Cool," Sarah remarked. "I will be 30 on the 30th." "You know, this has been our first year since 2006 not living in the city of Pittsburgh," James told me, "since we lived in Natrona Heights." "I was wondering where you guys lived all this time, because I have missed you so much," I stated. "We lived in Squirrel Hill from 2006 to 2012 so we could go to college, then in Shadyside for 3 years, then in Highland Park for a year, then in Oakland for 2 years, then in Shadyside again before moving back here," James explained to me. "Nice," I remarked. I took a bite of my waffles. "Are you going to cook some more meals for us?" I asked James. "You seem to be a pretty good cook." "Thanks," James replied. "I would like you to cook spaghetti and salad like we ate at your middle school and high school honors banquet," Henri stated. "I just love Italian food." "I find it funny how you didn't like much Italian food back then," I stated. "Can we have spaghetti and salad tonight for dinner, James?" Henri asked. "No, Henri," James replied. "We are going out for dinner tonight." "Do you guys still have the ravioli from Alex's birthday dinner at Buca di Beppo?" I asked. "We sure do," Sarah replied. "We ordered some extra ravioli to cook in the microwave at home." "Why didn't we just order spaghetti and meatballs, instead?" Henri asked. "Because I wanted ravioli that night, Henri," James explained. "Carly and her parents ate the spaghetti and meatballs for dinner," Sarah remembered. "I also enjoyed sharing the lasagna with Alex, Justin, and Max," I remembered. "Since Jenna wants us to help volunteer for the Moser-Mifflin girls' monthly slumber parties this summer, we will be rather limited on outings this summer than in the past," Sarah explained. "That's okay, because we already have the ice cream intern as our extra outings," I explained. "And besides, didn't we have fun volunteering for those slumber parties?" "Yes, we did," James replied. We decided to go to Hunan Palace for Chinese food later that evening before taking a drive through Trafford, and then Sarah, James, and Henri drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Trivia Night at Hough's

The third Saturday in May 2019 was hot when I met my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri at Hough's in Greenfield for Saturday Night Trivia. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "Are you guys thinking about ordering any food here?" I asked. "I am thinking about ordering chicken fingers," Sarah told me. "I am thinking about ordering mozzarella sticks for an appetizer and potato and cheese pierogies to eat," I stated. "I am thinking about ordering totchos," James told me. "And, I am thinking about ordering chicken wings for an appetizer and chocolate chip cookies for dessert," Henri stated. "That Cookie Monster sundae I ate at Klavon's yesterday was absolutely yummy!" "I can't eat ice cream sundaes like that in order to lose weight," I stated. "I will always be getting my standard ice cream treat." "What is that, Angel?" Sarah asked me. "A simple vanilla ice cream cone with rainbow sprinkles on top," I replied. We all ordered cups of juice, soda, and water to drink. "I wonder what categories they will have tonight," James stated. "Hopefully, they will have trivia questions about baseball and summer because they are 2 of my favorite things." "Well, I don't like them as much," Sarah disagreed. "Why not, Sarah?" I asked. "Well, it was fun going to the baseball game with you and James in high school, but the Pittsburgh Pirates are not the same without Andrew McCutcheon anymore, and I did not like having hot weather so early in the season back in middle school," Sarah explained. "I can't wait for summer," James stated. "Neither can I," Henri agreed. "I personally think that we are going to have a hotter and much nicer season than last year," I told everyone. "In that case, why didn't we just go somewhere for lemonade and Chinese food?" Henri asked. "Hough's doesn't serve that kind of food, Henri," James explained. "I hope we don't get a hot summer, Angel," Sarah told me. "We've had a rather nice spring so far." Pretty soon, it was time for trivia to start. Our team name was entitled We Can Do It. The categories included were Did They Star In the Same Movie?, Australian Capital Cities, Math Problems, Pittsburgh: The Best Attractions, and Endangered Species. "How about Sylvester Stallone and Andrew McCutcheon starring in the same movie?" I asked. "Could you please not mention Andrew McCutcheon anymore?" Sarah asked me. "I don't want to hear about him or the Pirates anymore tonight." "Okay, Sarah," I replied. "I won't do that." My favorite category was the Pittsburgh attractions as well as the math problems. As a matter of fact, a few of these attractions were places that we planned to go this summer, such as the Incline and Point State Park. "Summer is the best time for me to plan fun outings," James stated. "Don't listen to Sarah, Angel. I am personally looking forward to a hotter and more pleasant summer than last year," James told me. "James, don't say that!" Sarah exclaimed angrily. "Could you guys please not fight?" I asked. "This is turning out to be a fun evening for us, so let's not ruin it!" After we paid separate checks for our food, Sarah, James, and Henri drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great evening, everyone!" I thanked. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Eides and the Cat Cafe

The last Saturday in May 2019 was hot when I met my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri in the Strip District to go to Eides Comic Book Store and the Cat Cafe. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. First, we went to Deluca's for breakfast. All of us ordered pancakes for breakfast. I ordered the Hotcake Special, Sarah ordered the Short Stack Pancake, James ordered the Steel City Breakfast of Champs, and Henri ordered chocolate chip pancakes. "We sure have a lot of fun adventures together in the summertime," I told my friends. "Yes, we do," James agreed. "Isn't your birthday coming up soon, James?" Sarah asked. "Yes, in 3 weeks," James replied. "Where are we going to go to celebrate your birthday?" Henri asked. "Games n At or Scene 75?" "Scene 75 since it has a better party room," James replied, "and the room serves as a banquet room, as well." Then, we went to Eides Comic Book Store to look at some stuff. "What a lovely spring morning it is," I stated. "It sure is," Sarah agreed. "I can't believe that it has been 15 years since I learned how to drive a car," James stated. "I feel so old." "Can you guys remember one year it was cold and rainy and we went to the car dealer in Cheswick before getting dinner at Pizza Hut nearby?" I asked. "Yes," Sarah replied. "And, Cheswick is a few miles away from here up the Allegheny River." "North AND east of Pittsburgh, not just north," I pointed out, "since I used to argue with my dad about directions all the time when I was a teenager." "This is Pittsburgh, Angel," James told me. "No road is going to go in a straight line." "I like Deluca's Diner," Henri stated, licking his lips. "I want to go there again." "In addition to a classic ice cream restaurant, we found a classic breakfast restaurant, as well," Sarah stated. "I wonder if we can find a classic pizza restaurant in the Strip District since the Pizza Hut in Cheswick closed many years ago." "Bella Notte?" I asked. Sarah, James, and Henri even bought some merchandise from the comic book store. Sarah bought a _Frozen_ snow globe for her room, James bought a whole bunch of comic books, and Henri bought a whole bunch of action figures. Then, we headed to the Cat Cafe for our appointment to play with the cats. We each had a favorite cat that we loved to play with. I loved playing with Spark, Sarah loved playing with Ireland, James loved playing with Goose, and Henri loved playing with Fiddle. "Wow, nobody in this group likes black cats," I remarked. "Black cats are much cuter than black clothes." "So, you're saying that we don't look good in black?" Sarah asked in a shocked tone of voice. "You do," I explained. "I am just trying to get you three to appreciate black cats." "Goose reminds me a little bit of the cat from _Captain Marvel_," James remarked. One of the cats bit me on the arm when he was sleeping. "Ouch!" I exclaimed. "Don't play with that cat, Angel," Sarah remarked. "Let him sleep if he wants to." "Well, I did not really mind wearing all black clothes, Angel," Sarah remarked. "This is the Cat Cafe, though, not school," I remarked. "I think you guys look great in colors of the rainbow." "What are you talking about, Angel?" James asked. "I am talking about Sarah wearing blue, you wearing green, and Henri wearing yellow," I pointed out. "Yellow?" Henri asked. "Uh-huh," I replied. "Did you know that I am being nicer to Mattie now, Sarah?" I asked. "Ever since that video I taped on my birthday." "That is good to hear, Angel," Sarah told me. "I am proud of you." "You told me that if I treated your new cat, Silky the way you saw me guys treating her, I would not be allowed at your apartment or even here anymore," I remembered. "I shouldn't have to be mean to cats if I love them so much." After our appointment at the Cat Cafe was over, Sarah, James, and Henri drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Paint Party

One hot first Saturday in June 2019, my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri met me at my mentor, Jenna and her sister, Jill's apartment in Point Breeze. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "James and Henri, I would like you to help me out with the Pops of Color decorations, while Sarah and Angel can help me melt the candy melts for the Paintbrush Pretzels," Abigail instructed us. Before we got started, Abigail offered us lemon squares and beer to eat for a snack. There was some party music playing to help get in the slumber party spirit. "Abigail, are you starting to miss Shady Side Academy already?" Henri asked. "I guess so," Abigail replied. "What was your favorite moment, Abigail?" James asked. "I liked my senior prom best," Abigail replied. "Did you have trouble asking people out?" James asked. "I know, I had that problem when I was a sophomore in high school, and then the dance that I went to with Betsy was the first one I ever attended." "I don't even remember that because I was obsessed with Boy Scouts at the time," Henri remembered. "Did you get a chance to hear music like we are listening to right now, James?" Abigail asked. "I know some of the songs in the playlist," James replied. "Wow, that is a very wild and funky design that you boys are coming up with," Abigail remarked. Abigail went into the kitchen to check on me and Sarah. "How are you doing with the candy melts?" Abigail asked us. "We already melted all 4 colors- green, pink, purple, and blue," I stated. "What do you think, Abigail?" Sarah asked. "They're beautiful," Abigail remarked. "I love them." "Here is some graduation money for you, Abigail," Sarah offered. "It is 20 dollars to buy whatever you want." "Thanks a lot, Sarah," Abigail remarked, breathing a sigh of relief. "I am so relieved that I am done with high school now." "You should be," Sarah agreed. "I had a hard time in both middle school and high school. Angel was there when I was caught guilty for cheating off of a history exam." "I knew that you were being a good person, Sarah," I reminded my best friend. "It was Nathan who got in trouble for cheating." "Yes, and he got detention," Sarah added. "Taking all of these advanced placement classes was a pain in the butt for me," Abigail admitted. Sarah noticed the decorated sugar cookies on a baking sheet. "Did you make those all by yourself, Abigail?" Sarah asked. "No, Angel helped me," Abigail told us. "They are for my guests to decorate and enjoy tonight." "Again, happy graduation," Sarah wished Abigail. "Thanks, Sarah," Abigail replied. Pretty soon, it was time for my friends to leave. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Three Rivers Arts Festival

One hot second Saturday of June 2019, I met my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri at the Three Rivers Arts Festival in Point State Park in downtown Pittsburgh. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "Isn't it a beautiful day to go to the Arts Festival?" I asked. "Yes, it is, Angel," James replied. "I love this kind of summer weather." "So do I," Henri agreed. "Well, it's a little too hot, but it could be worse," Sarah stated. First, we explored all the arts around downtown, including the world percussion, and walked around the fountain for a bit. We also spun around in those little spin zones. "This is a lot of fun, Angel," Sarah stated. "Thanks for convincing us to come." "You're welcome, Sarah," I replied. "If I am looking for a way to have fun, this is it, rather than a wild Sweet 16 party that we were not invited to as kids." "Yeah, those little kids on the spin zones were acting just like the people in my class," James remembered. "But, they are all little kids, James," Sarah reminded. "Henri was a little kid, too, when he went to the party." "I don't think they had spin zones at Molly's Sweet 16 party," Henri remembered. "I don't know because I wasn't there, but I do remember Halloween when we handed out candy to younger kids." "A couple of those kids on the spin zones were the same age as the little kids that we saw," James remembered. "Gosh! I feel so old compared to everyone. My birthday is only a week away, and I will be 31 years old." "And, I will be turning 30 later this year, too," Sarah added. "We're talking about birthday parties and Halloween." "Well, that's just the beauty of the Three Rivers Arts Festival," I reminded everyone. "It's such a family-friendly event hosted every year, and it has free WiFi." We all got hungry, so we ordered dinner and snacks. For dinner, I ate a lightened bacon cheeseburger with French fries, Sarah ate chicken tenders with a plate of pierogies, halushki, and a potato pancake, James ate a corn dog, and Henri ate a flatbread pepperoni pizza. For snacks, I ate cheesecake, Sarah ate a soft pretzel with mustard, James ate a side order of French fries, and Henri ate a chocolate ice cream sundae. Molly even met us at the table. She had a Chinese food platter in front of her. We were watching a woman named Esta Rose sing country music on stage. Marty Stuart was originally supposed to perform, but he had an unexpected death in his family. One of the WYEP announcers was on stage introducing us to Esta Rose. Sarah and I both fell asleep on a blanket during the performance. After the performance was over, Sarah, James, and Henri drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, guys!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: James's Birthday Celebration

One cool second Saturday of June 2019, I met up with my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri at Scene 75 in Edgewood Towne Center to celebrate James's 31st birthday. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "Happy birthday, James!" I wished my male friend. "Thanks, Angel," James replied. James's old girlfriend, Sybil, as well as Sarah's mom, Anne, and James and Henri's dad, George, were at James's birthday party, as well. Before we did some attractions and played games, we celebrated with pizza and cake in a private banquet room. "Sybil, I am glad that you were able to come to my birthday party," James stated. "I want you to be my girlfriend again one day!" "We'll see about that, James," Sybil contradicted. "Since our relationship the first time didn't work out so well." "I just don't get it," James stated. "Why am I not married to another woman yet? Do they think that I am unattractive or unappealing, or what?" "You're not attractive and unappealing, James," Henri stated. "That's right, James," Sarah agreed. "You know that not everybody marries and has children once they are adults." "I know that I am not married and do not have children," I agreed. "It's scary," James admitted. "I woke up this morning and I saw a gray hair on my head." James yawned. "I have been up since 7:30 am organizing and paying over a hundred dollars for this party," James stated, "and trying to look my best for this party, as well." "I think that you guys all look nice," I stated. "I remember that you guys tried to sleep in on purpose to avoid School Picture Day," I stated, "and I tried to help you look good as well." "Well, I am too old to sleep in on an important day," James stated. "Sometimes, I just need to get up and face the music." Sarah yawned, as well. "Now, you're making me yawn, James," Sarah agreed. "I wanted to sleep in on School Picture Day, as well." "But, I tried to help you look good and get over it," Henri remembered. "I found the perfect party dress, as well, which is red with white strawberries on the front, along with my new strappy brown sandals, and I even did my hair the same way that Alex did for your birthday party here back in April." "Oh yeah, the fishtail side braid," I pointed out. "Speaking of which, I am so glad that James did not choose go-karts, because I do not want you to have to wear a knee brace for a week, even though you do not drive a car like Alex does," I informed Sarah. There was a choice of cheese or pepperoni pizza, along with unlimited soft drinks, and a marble birthday cake for James, with a mixture of chocolate and vanilla. Then, James sat and opened his presents, including a Netflix gift card from me. "Did we tell Angel the exciting news yet?" Henri asked. "What is the exciting news?" I asked. "We got another house cat from the animal shelter, and her name is Buttercup," James announced. "What color is Buttercup?" "She is an orange and red cat," Sarah explained to me. "Buttercup and Silky together remind me of my old cats, Max and Sandy, who are unfortunately dead now," I stated, breaking down into tears. "It's okay, Angel," Sarah stated. "I bet that you guys have to feed both of your cats and change the cat litter every week," I told my friends. "And just so you know, I absolutely HATE changing and taking out Mattie's cat litter." "No, it isn't fun, sometimes," James agreed. "But, we all have to do things in life that we don't always want to do," Sarah told me. After we ate pizza and cake, we began with blacklight mini golf, rode on the Spin Zone bumper cars, and then played some arcade games. Some of the arcade games that we played included Cyclone, Down the Clown, Milk Jug Toss, Ring Toss, Sink It, Gone Fishin', Ice Ball skeeball, Mario Kart, Pop the Lock, basketball, Connect 4 (both regular and basketball), Grand Piano Keys, Bean Bag Toss, Master Lane, and Let's Bounce. I was very good at the games and won lots of awesome prizes. Of course, James received a Scene 75 Souvenir T-shirt and yet another gift to use on his next visit. After we purchased our prizes, Sarah, James, and Henri drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Games n At

One warm fourth Saturday of June 2019, my mentor, Jenna and I met my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri at Games n At in the South Side to play games. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "I wonder what kinds of games there are to play here," Jenna stated. "I know that you would need tokens to play some of the games." "Not necessarily," James stated. "But, I got lots of tokens with me, so I could play all different kinds of games here," Henri told us. "I like Fireball, also known as Skeeball, basketball, Jurassic Park, and football." "That's especially true, since we couldn't get tickets to go to a football game one year," James told us, "and Henri and I played our own game of football in the backyard." "I think you mean foosball, Henri," Sarah corrected. "They don't have football games here." I played several rounds of Pac-Man and Jenna was cheering me on. "This is a lot easier than the Pac-Man game that I play at Dave and Buster's," I told Jenna. Sarah was playing a driving game called Cruisin' Exotica, and I decided to join in. James and Henri were playing Jurassic Park beside us. "I was hoping that we would go out to eat after our outing, but you have a date with Robert this evening," I told Sarah. "Where are you going?" "I am going to go to the South Side Pittsburgh Festival," Sarah told me. "Wouldn't you guys rather go out to see a movie instead?" I asked. "As long as the movie is appropriate, Angel," Sarah pointed out. "I hated seeing my first R-rated movie at the age of 13, and John Paul was much too mature for his age." "Does Robert act his age, Sarah?" Jenna asked. "Yes, he does, Jenna," Sarah replied, "and we plan to marry each other someday." "I am also sorry to hear that Samantha sprained her ankle this week," Sarah stated. "Hopefully, she will feel all better by next weekend so we can help out with her slumber party." "She should be," Jenna agreed. James and Henri came running to us to talk about their prizes. Henri showed us a whole big bag of candy that he won. "Would you like some?" Henri asked. "Sure," James replied. "I want some." "I would like some candy, too," Sarah added. "Well, Jenna and I already had yogurt parfaits, so we don't need any candy," I stated. "But, thanks anyway," Jenna agreed. After we finished playing games, Sarah, James, and Henri drove me back to Jenna's apartment in Point Breeze. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Around-the-World Extravaganza

One hot last Saturday of June 2019, my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri met me at my mentor, Jenna and her sister, Jill's apartment in Point Breeze. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "James and Henri, I would like you to help me hang the decorations up, while Sarah and Angel can help me hide the images around the house for the Wonders of the World scavenger hunt," Samantha instructed us. Before we got started, Samantha offered us brownies and beer to eat for a snack. There was some party music playing to help get in the slumber party spirit. James was hanging the Wish Map on the wall, while Henri was hanging her Hot-Air Balloon Lanterns from the ceiling. "I want to ride in a hot-air balloon someday, too," Henri stated. "Have you been anywhere special lately, Samantha?" James asked. "Well, I am going to place a sticker on Scranton, Pennsylvania where I was born, Las Vegas, Nevada as an interesting place I have visited, and Orlando, Florida as a place where I would want to go because of Walt Disney World," Samantha told the boys. "My guests McKenna, Shelby, Justine, and Dora are all supposed to do the exact same thing when they arrive!" Samantha went nearby to check on me and Sarah. "Is your ankle feeling any better compared to last week, Samantha?" Sarah asked. "Yes, it feels much better, Sarah," Samantha replied. "I just ran too fast in the rain, and I tripped on a rock in my backyard that I didn't see when it was raining, and then I twisted my ankle, which was why I couldn't host the slumber party last weekend." "I'm so glad that Samantha is hosting this party," I stated. "She deserves to host one, since she got that book last year for her birthday." "How old are you again, Samantha?" Sarah asked. "9 and a half years old going on 10 in November," Samantha replied. "Wow, your birthday is in the same month as mine!" "It is fun to celebrate Sarah's birthday with her together," I stated. "Especially at a very special family party during one of your teenage birthdays where we ate cake and opened presents, and looked at pictures from your childhood." "My sisters and I have parties like those sometimes, too," Samantha explained. "I am the youngest of the family, so it all makes sense." "Wow, you're the youngest, and you are going on double digits later this year?" Sarah asked. "Sarah is also going to be turning 30 this coming November," I pointed out. "On the 30th." "Enjoy being young an having fun events like slumber parties with your guests as best as you can," Sarah advised. "Life is not always going to be peaches and cream when you become a teenager. You date boys and they are not always exactly on their best behavior. That is what happened to my old boyfriend, Benedict when he drank alcohol and got suspended from school." "So, I guess we better put the snacks away then," Samantha stated, shoving the snacks back into the refrigerator. "We better keep everything hidden inside the house in case of rain and thunderstorms tonight," Sarah pointed out. We hid pictures of the Sphinx, the Great Wall of China, the Eiffel Tower, the White House, Mount Rushmore, the Sahara Desert, Machu Picchu, Big Ben, the Leaning Tower of Pisa, and the Great Pyramids of Egypt around Samantha's living room, kitchen, and bedroom. "Good luck with your slumber party tonight, Samantha," Sarah wished. "Thanks, Sarah," Samantha replied. Pretty soon, it was time for my friends to leave. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Disc Golf and a Reunion

One hot first Saturday of July 2019, my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri met me at Schenley Park to play disc golf. First, we went to The Porch at Schenley for brunch. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "I would like to talk with you about Samantha's slumber party last Saturday," I stated. "Yeah, we already know about that," Sarah stated. "Jenna told us that Abigail was bullying Hannah and Samantha, and that they wouldn't be able to host any more slumber parties this year if they couldn't get along with each other." "We would feel terrible about that," Henri stated. "But, it would also give us a chance to do more outings," James pointed out. "I swear to God, we could have at least done more outings this summer!" "Didn't you guys like volunteering for the monthly slumber parties?" I asked. "Yes, but it's summertime, and there are a lot more fun things to do and places to go here in the Pittsburgh area," James contradicted. "Okay then," I agreed. "What would you have liked to do?" "I would have liked to go on a hike in Frick Park," Sarah stated. "I remember the weather was nice and comfortable last year. But unfortunately, it has been too hot in recent weeks to take a hike." "I know that you guys wanted to do more outings this summer," I told my friends, "but volunteering is important, so we would have had to find something different to do to volunteer, anyway. Besides, we go out for ice cream together every week, and you will get to do more outings with Alex, Justin, and Max later this summer. Remember, we can't always do everything that we want to do!" We then ordered our breakfast. I ordered the Porch Omelet, Sarah ordered a Breakfast Sandwich, James ordered Eggs Benedict, and Henri ordered Chicken and Biscuits. Then, we headed over to the disc golf course to play disc golf. We played all 18 rounds of disc golf. Later that day, I met Sarah, James, and Henri at their reunion at Carnegie Mellon University in Baker Hall. "Did you guys have fun playing disc golf today?" I asked. "Of course," Henri replied. "Do you think that we could have done that instead of card games the one summer that James was away on his high school ski trip?" "It would have been all right if the weather was not too hot, but the other trouble is that it was too rainy outside," Sarah stated. "They even have chips and pretzels to eat, just like we had for snacks that day," I pointed out. "It feels good to be back here at Carnegie Mellon University," James stated. "Why do you say that, James?" I asked. "Because it feels like a party where I can meet all of my old friends again who I went to college with and nobody I do not know who I did not go to college with him, just like the house party I threw when I came home from my high school ski trip." "Do you think you guys will have a 10-year reunion at Freeport Area High School?" I asked. "There were those types of reunions, but it was just inconvenient for us to attend, so we didn't go," James stated. "Did you guys know that I now see college concerts instead of high school concerts nowadays?" I asked. "Really?" Sarah asked. "Why do you do that?" "Because they are closer to my age and they sound better," I explained. I tried some of the food at the reunion, including chicken fingers, macaroni and cheese, key lime pie, chips, pretzels, cookies, fruit, and of course, a reunion cake. "I also don't know many former Carnegie Mellon University students who got jobs at Creative Citizens Studio," I pointed out. "That's what makes the three of you so unique." After the reunion, Sarah, James, and Henri drove me back to my mom's apartment in Highland Park. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Stars and Stripes Carnival

One hot second Saturday of July 2019, my childhood friends Sarah, James, and Henri met me and my mentor, Jenna and her sister, Jill's apartment in Point Breeze. "Hi, guys!" I greeted my friends. "Hi, Angel!" Sarah greeted back. "Angel, I would like you and Sarah to help bake the Blue Ribbon Mini Pies, James to help heat the honey in a saucepan for the Popcorn Pops, and Henri to check the empty soup cans for sharp edges for the Tin Can Toss game," Jenna instructed. "Wow, you are actually here to help out this time, Jenna," I pointed out. Before we got started, Jenna and I ate nuts for a snack, Sarah ate carrot and celery sticks for a snack, James ate cheese for a snack, and Henri ate crackers for a snack. Jenna put on some party music to help get in the slumber party spirit. We all got to our tasks. Jenna was checking up on Henri with the soup cans. "Jenna, how do I tell if the cans have sharp edges?" Henri asked. "Well, Henri," Jenna explained, "if you look at the edges of the lids of the soup cans, and they are not bumpy or jagged, then they are good to play Tin Can Toss with!" "Okay," Henri replied, continuing to check the soup cans. Jenna went back into the kitchen to check on me, Hannah, Sarah, and James. "I love volunteering for your monthly slumber parties," I admitted. "That's good," Hannah stated. "I just hope that you girls can remember what I said and behave yourselves tonight," I firmly reminded Hannah. "This is your last chance. If anything bad happens tonight, then that's it! No more slumber parties for this year!" "Okay," Hannah agreed. "Sarah, I was wondering if you and Henri had to make any food for my surprise birthday party while James drove me around Natrona Heights," I stated. "No, because we ordered pizza and cake from fast-food restaurants, remember?" Sarah asked. "Handmade and homemade snacks are actually better for you," Hannah pointed out. James heated 2 tablespoons of honey on the stove to pour over the popcorn. "Here you go, Hannah," James stated. "This honey is all ready to drizzle over the popcorn when you are ready!" "Thanks, James," Hannah replied. "I am definitely ready." Meanwhile, Sarah and I were helping Hannah make the mini cherry pies. "Yum, cherry pie tastes almost as good as ice cream cake," I stated. "Doesn't it? Speaking of birthdays, isn't your birthday coming up, Hannah?" Sarah asked. "It sure is, Sarah," Hannah replied. "On August 9. I will be 14 years old, and Jill will be 14 years old this coming Monday." We then put the mini pies in the oven to bake for 20 minutes. "It's really weird how I am going to feel like the big sister of the family, with Abigail gone and off to college this fall," Hannah stated. "I thought Abigail was going to Chatham University," I pointed out. "She also has her freshman orientation next Saturday," Jenna stated. "Sarah felt the same way when I graduated from Freeport Area High School back in 2006," James stated. "I became the big sister of the family, just like you will be, Hannah," Sarah pointed out. "As a matter of fact, you are growing up to be the exact same age I was when I first met Angel!" "Wait a minute, that was 2002 when you turned 13 years old," I pointed out. "Hannah will be turning 14 years old in August." "Oh right, I turned 14 years old back in the fall of 2003," Sarah remembered. "I just realized that Shady Side Academy does not require caps and gowns for graduation, just like most other high schools do," Hannah stated. "If my high school were to have caps and gowns, I would design them red for the girls and blue for the boys!" "I wore a blue cap and gown for my Freeport Area High School graduation," James pointed out. "The formal attire underneath was white." "He had to wear a white collared dress shirt with a black tie, black pants, and black dress shoes," I remembered. I looked at Hannah's pretty 4th of July outfit. "You look very nice for your Stars and Stripes Carnival tonight, Hannah," I pointed out. "Thanks, Angel," Hannah replied. "I wore this to Abigail's graduation ceremony, as well as her graduation party. Samantha and I were sitting together in the audience, supporting our older sister." "Sort of like how Sarah and I supported James in the audience when he graduated," I pointed out. "I actually DID wear a red cap and gown for a different high school graduation when I graduated from high school," Sarah told me. "And, I wore my same white strapless dress and high-heeled wedge sandals for my graduation that I wore to James's," Sarah added. "Why are you wearing high heels today, Sarah?" I asked. "Because these look nicer with my outfit," Sarah told me. "I personally think that you look nicer in high-heeled sandals rather than flat sandals," I told Sarah. "Well, I think that flat sandals are more comfortable for doing summertime outings in, and I don't want to hurt my feet, Angel," Sarah pointed out. "I also think that the shade of nail polish on your toes is cute, and Hannah has been painting her toenails the exact same color!" I pointed out. "I like you, Sarah," Hannah stated. "You are such a good role model for me." "Thanks, Hannah," Sarah replied. "Angel, Jenna, Carly, and Alex also say the exact same thing about me, and you're only a young teenager!" Pretty soon, it was time for my friends to leave. "Thanks for a great day, everyone!" I thanked my friends. "You're welcome, Angel," Sarah replied. "Bye, guys!" "Bye!"


End file.
